gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Three
The third season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced May 23rd, 2010 by FOX. This season will take place during senior year at McKinley High, making it the New Directions' last year at the school. Spoilers & Rumors During this season at some point, Anne Hathaway will guest star as Kurt's lesbian aunt. She was supposed to be in season 2 but due to scheduling conflicts, it was post-poned to season 3. It is still unknown if it'll be just for one episode or recurring and whether she'll sing or not. Anne Hathaways appearance The early renewal of the show will allow the production team to cut costs and to plan ahead when writing scripts.In June 2010, it was announced that Oxygen would host a reality series set to air in June 2011, featuring performers competing for a spot on Glee. Another Male will be cast that will be a romance interest for MercedesStoryline for Mercedes?. Ryan Murphy stated that one of the The Glee Project winners could be her love interest. Despite what was said at Paleyfest, Blaine may not transfer to McKinley after all and the Warblers may be kept on longer. Blaine and the Warblers There's talk on set that the Warblers are to be kept around and will start going on tour seperate from the Glee cast along with Darren Criss. If this is finalised, it may affect Blaine transfering. Source Holly Holiday will be back. Holly Holiday will be back, HOORAY! The Warblers will be on the show as long as Blaine is at Dalton. If/When he transfers will be their final appearance. Source Producers want Tom Cruise on Glee, whether this is a permanent or temporary role is unknown. Penelope Cruz also wants onto Glee. Tom & Penelope on Glee? Penelope Cruz loves Glee Nicole Scherzinger (former member of the Pussycat Dolls) wants onto Glee too. Nicole wants on Glee Nicole on Glee A new character, who is a failed and jaded pop star who is now teaching a Glee Club at a rival school, may be introduced. Its also hinted that the character will have a musical number. Tom Cruise is currently wanted for this roll. New character An NDA will be imposed on every member of the Glee cast (Main cast, Extras, Production Staff, ect) to prevent information getting out. Source Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) has been promoted to a regular, and will officially be billed as one at the start of this series. Mike as regular Despite rumours, Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) has revealed that he is not yet a regular and he hasn't heard anything about becoming one. Blaine still as reccuring? Nothing has been revealed about promotions for Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), or Max Adler (David Karofsky) . Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed on Twitter that Max Adler (David Karofsky) would not be written out of the series for season 3, meaning he as well will be appearing. Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) is guaranteed appearances in at least 6 episodes in series 3. Burts appearance Carol Burnett will reprise her role as Sue's nazi-hunting mother, Doris Carol Burnett returns All regulars are back next season. That includes Burt, Emma and Sue. Source Terri character will not be on the show in regular character anymore. (see page down) Meet the 12 people who are competing in The Glee Project against eachother for a role in series 3. Source All of the boys are also up for consideration for playing Mercedes love interest. *Alex - Has performed in high-school productions and his school and church choirs -- and also dabbles in costume design. *Bryce - Voice major at the Berkley College of Music in Boston; also plays guitar. *Cameron - He's been playing music and performing for several years but never had any formal training until a few months ago. *Damian - The only contender who still lives outside the U.S., Damian has performed with the vocal group Celtic Thunder for four years. *Ellis - Ellis says performing in musical theater helped her find the means to express herself. *Emily - Has performed in off-Broadway and Las Vegas shows. Attended LaGuardia High School, New York's "Fame" school. *Hannah - Also performs as a rapper under the stage name Rogue. *Lindsay - Deaf as an infant, Lindsay has been performing in amateur shows for 13 years. *Marissa - Has acted in commericals before. Also interested in visual arts. *Matheus - Originally from Brazil; stands a Kristin Chenoweth-esque 4-foot-9. *McKynleigh - Has been performing since age 6 and loves singing country music. *Samuel - Lead singer in a band; also plays guitar, piano, bass and drums. The season will be broken up into 2 or more arcs. The first Arc will be 7-10 episodes long and will heavily feature the winner of The Glee Project. Source At the beginning of season 3 someone will sing Parachute by Cheryl Cole source Dot Jones hasn't been told if she's going to be back for season 3. Source Fox is going to release a DVD called 'Glee 3D'. All thats known about it is that its in 3D and will somehow relate to the Glee Concert Tour. Source Lady Gaga has confirmed more of her songs will be performed. She is also interested in appearing on the show. Source It has been confirmed by Lady Gaga herself in a recent video interview that she is waiting for the free time to film for Season Three of Glee. Source Finn/Rachel will continue into series 3. But whether they are together is unknown. Source 4 new cast members have been confirmed to join the series (and possibly New Directions) in series 3. All 4 characters will have their own stories. These are NEW cast members, so characters like Blaine and Karofsky are not counted. Source It has been confirmed that a 2 hour made-for-tv movie will occur during season 3. This will be the only tribute episode of the season. Source Despite rumours, it has been confirmed that Season 3 will take place during Senior Year (and not summer break like rumours say). Source The entire cast will be renewed at the end of this season. The third season will start in September 2011. Source Source Jake Epstein has confirmed he has been cast in a future role on Glee. Source Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, the playwright and comic book writer who was brought on to rewrite and hopefully save Broadway’s Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark, has booked several projects to follow. On the TV side, he’ll become a co-producer and writer of the hit series Glee. Source The members of the Glee Project have performed their first song, 'Firework'. Source *0:10 - Marissa *0:19 - Samuel *0:26 - McKynleigh *0:34 - Damian *0:41 - Hannah *0:50 - Cameron *0:56 - Lindsay *1:04 - Alex *1:12 - Ellis *1:20 - Matheus *1:29 - Emily *1:34 - Bryce *1:43﻿ - Ensemble Darren Criss returns in season 3!. Jim Cantiello said in his "Gleecap" to the last episode: "Darren Criss better come back in fall. Get his contract signed today." A survey say, that 98% of the fans would be sad, if we see in season 4 of Glee a new cast. So maybe the whole cast or a part of the "old" cast stay in season 4. Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Cory Monteith, Dianna Agron, Mark Saling, Heather Morris, Naya Rivera, Amber Riley and Jenna Ushkowitz said in a interview that they will stay for a 4th season, when they get a contract. The other cast members said nothing to the "season 4"-thing. Ryan Murphy promised after the first kiss of Klaine, that we will see a second kiss in the 2nd season. Acutally we should see this kiss in the last episode. Ryan Murphy feel guilty and he said that we will see definitely more than a second kiss in the 3rd season. Ryan Murphy promised that we will see more Klaine in 3rd season. The 3rd season is focused on the "major couples" like Finchel, Brittana, Samcedes and Klaine. There storylines get more attention and more scenes. But the storylines of the other ND-Kids are more focused too. There is a rumor about it, that we will see a Finchel and Klaine spin-off. It´s unknown if it´s true and about what. The rumor said that the spin-off (or spin-offs?!) will be broadcast after the 3rd season. So maybe the spin-off(s) is about the college time of Klaine and Finchel (we know from 2x22: Klaine going to the same college and maybe Finn goes with Rachel.) Gaga haven't decided a role yet but speculations says that she will be a judge at Nationals or someone's relative. Someone will sing "Parachute" by Cheryl Cole and "Something in The Water" by Brooke Fraser in the beginning of Season 3. Tina will have a major storyline for a span of 3 episodes. This may be the storyline Jenna told her fans. She talking about Tina is not so hard-core goth afterall, she's just rebellious to her mom. Jenna is also looking forward to Tina joining the "Cheerios" Some of storylines coming up will be about re-uniting with Artie. Didi Benami will star as Quinn's sister at a span of 2 episodes.She will have a duet with Rachel which is confirmed to "What Becomes Of A Broken Hearted?" Ian Brennan is trying to make a deal with Margaret Cho.It is unknown if its for Glee or another show. Nationals is at Las Vegas, Nevada or Hollywood, California GLEE is trying to book Crystal Bowersox as Sam's mom. There will be a Tina-centric episode in the first 5 episode of Season 3.It will about relationships and her building a friendship with Rachel."Time after Time" and "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" are featured in this episode. Rachel will sing a Natasha Bedingfield song dedicated to Mercedes and Tina. There will be a special twist in the first episode.It has to with Vocal Adrenaline and a member of New Direction.New Direction member confirmed to be female and NOT Rachel. Puck is going in a new direction.His plot includes telling people to stop calling him "Puck". Quinn is still up to something. There will be major developments with Sam,Mercedes and Tina's storylines. Sam will have a storyline with Mercedes,Tina,Blaine and Artie about their past.Someone will sing "Courage " by Orianthi in the storyline sequences. Sam and Tina will sing a duet by The Beatles sometime at the first 5 episodes. Puck will sing an Elvis song. Finn and Rachel will find competition in two other ND members. There will be an episode entitled "Breakout".It will focus on Tina,Sam,Quinn,Mike and Puck. A Journey song will be performed which is confirmed to 'Be Good To Yourself". Gaga songs will be performed during the entire season including ("Edge of Glory"). Sue, Will and Emma will sing their own solos respectively. A mash-up of Smile by Uncle Kracker and Bad Day by Daniel Powter will be performed. Another version of Dont Stop Believin will be featured in this season.It will now feature Tina and Sam at some parts. A Wicked song will be featured in the first five episodes.Its a duet between Rachel and Puck. We will Rachel and Puck as bestfriends.Kurt and Mercerdes will be still Rachel's bestfriends too. Rachel will give up a Cyndi Lauper song to someone deserving. Puck and Lauren's relationship won't last until the second arc. Klaine will be focused on the first and last arc. Kurt will write an original song for "PipPip Hooray!". "Let it Be" will be sung by Tina,Artie,Santana and Finn.It was sung on their tour so presumably it will be in an episode. The Warblers final song will be "What Kind of Fool." Lauren will get a "Breaking Dawn" fever which Tina thumbs down. (Just for remember: this site called "Spoilers & RUMORS (!)". Rumors haven´t anytime a source. Maybe they´re true. And if you find a source - be happy and publish the link. By the Way: sometimes some cast members or people who work at the Glee set visit this site (because it´s one of the biggest Glee-sites) and write something. So rumors without sources are maybe true because maybe someone of Glee write it. Rumors stay - with or without sources. No deleting. Thank you.) (Because a lot of peoples aren´t happy with the "no delete"-thing: Every rumor/spoiler WITHOUT link stay until the end of a month. Have a spoiler/rumor a link, the spoiler/rumor stay. But at the end of every month EVERY spoiler/rumor without link will be delete.) Footnotes =[P[0[-[ Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Spoilers